1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel pump.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-55961 discloses a fuel supplying system equipped with a throttle member for dampening pulsation of high-pressure fuel in a high-pressure fuel discharge passage in the downstream side of a branch in a branch passage which contains a high-pressure regulator. The internal pressure of the high-pressure fuel supply system is determined by the high-pressure regulator. This invention can make the service lives of the high-pressure fuel pump and the cam shaft longer and reduce the operating pressure range of the high-pressure damper without increasing the internal pressure of the high-pressure fuel supply system due to a pressure loss.